Where I Belong
by AgentAngel
Summary: How does Sydney get to where she belongs?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Alias the song is 'This is where I belong' by Bryan Adams and that isn't mine either!

Timeline: In season 2 before Phase One

A/N: Had the idea for this story in my head for a while then I heard this song and everything sort of fell in to place hope you like it! The part before the *** is present day and then after that its all flashbacks 

Enjoy and please review

- AA

Where I Belong…Chapter 1 

Sydney smiled as he took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. As the first bars of the song filled the room Sydney thought of the first time she had heard the song and smiled to herself, she looked at his face and knew he was thinking of the same occasion. 

This day had been a long time coming but it was worth the wait.

I hear the wind across the plain   
A sound so strong - that calls my name   
It's wild like the river - it's warm like the sun   
Yeah it's here - this is where I belong

***

***

"Dad, can I talk to you please?" Sydney asked following her father out of the conference room at SD-6 

"Of course, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Jack asked turning to look at his daughter 

"Well actually I was just on my way out to lunch, if your not to busy you could join me" Sydney tried to convey that what she wanted to talk about couldn't be discussed in the Credit Dauphine building

"I have a few things to sort out quickly if you could hang on a minute" 

"Sure, I'll meet you by the cars"

"Okay" Jack walked away quickly

Sydney sighed and leaned against the wall not quite sure why she had chosen her Dad as the person to turn to during this particular crisis. Usually she would have asked Vaughn to help her but she obviously couldn't do that this time, her Dad just seemed the natural second choice, he could help her disappear. Completely.

They entered the small café around the corner from the 'bank' and the waiter recognising them took their orders immediately. 

"So…" Jack prompted leaning back uneasily in his chair; he was never one for starting conversations

"I have a problem and it's a pretty big problem, I don't think you'll be very happy with me but I don't know who else to ask for help" Sydney said sounding lost and afraid, Jack wanted to reassure his daughter but he didn't know how, besides if Sydney was this scared to tell him it was probably going to be something he didn't want to hear. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, Sydney trying to build up the courage to pass on her news Jack trying to think of all the possible problems she could have.

"You see the thing is I'm pregnant!"              


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimer see part 1

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews 

Where I Belong…Chapter 2 

"Your what?" Jack asked raising his voice Sydney looked around the room to see others looking at their table she touched his arm lightly to indicate that people were looking at them. He took and deep breath and counted to 10  "I suppose this is the reason you haven't requested Agent Vaughn's help" 

"Yes" Sydney looked down at the table 

"I suppose I should have seen this coming I knew there was something going on between the two of you, I should of got him reassigned right from the start…" Jack started babbling and Sydney quickly interrupted 

"Don't start Dad please I know what we did was wrong and against protocol and all sorts of other rules but I love him and I don't regret it and I won't let you make me, will you help me or not?" her revelation was followed by a long silence from Jack finally he sighed and asked

"What do you need?" 

Sydney let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, "I need to disappear I want a new identity a new life as far away from SD-6 and the CIA as I can get" just then Sydney's pager went off she looked down at it and saw the one name she didn't want to see "I have to go" 

"Okay, I'll see what I can sort out for you"

"Great" Sydney collected her things to go "and Dad…Thank you" she turned and walked out of the restaurant leaving Jack to stare after her

When Sydney pulled up outside the warehouse she noticed that Vaughn's car was already there. She took a deep breath and got out the car knowing he would have heard her arrive. She saw him leaning against the desk in the middle of the storage area his jacket was over the chair and his shirt was rolled up revealing muscular forearms, why did he have to look so damn good? Sydney wondered quietly, when she had to say goodbye. 

"Hey" he greeted her with a smile 

"Hi" 

"Counter mission's simple" He said handing her a disk "Give this disk to SD-6 and the real one to us, we'll do a brush pass at the airport so you don't have both disks on you when you return to SD-6" 

"Okay" Sydney pocketed the disk and looked at his face trying to memorise every little detail although she knew it was an image already permanently present in her minds eye. 

"I have to go I have a meeting, be careful" He smiled apologetically then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips as he was leaving she called after him 

"Vaughn"

"Yeah"

"I love you" Sydney said quietly 

"I love you too" He said before leaving. Sydney sighed and watched as his car disappeared from view knowing it would probably be the last time she saw him but then she thought about the new life growing inside of her, something their love and created and she knew she would do anything to keep that.              

Her phone rang and she picked it up

"Bristow" 

"Sydney meet me by the docks in an hour I'll have everything you need" Jacks voice was empty and devoid of emotion

 "Thank you" Sydney said before hanging up and going out to her car.

Sydney went home and quickly picked up a few things that were valuable to her, her shoebox of photos, the silver photo frame and a necklace her father had given her when she was five.

She spent the next 45 minutes just driving round LA in a daze, when she arrived at the docks her fathers black SUV was already there along with a car she didn't recognise. He got out and handed her a brown envelope

"In there is a new passport, credit cards, the deeds to a house, car keys, bank account details, drivers license, hair dye, your new history and some coloured contacts, everything you need to disappear" Jacks voice was still all business he didn't want to let his emotions get to him. Then Sydney looked up at him with tears in her eyes and suddenly he was hugging her too him trying to soothe her. She pulled back and wiped at her eyes 

"Thanks Dad you don't know how much this means to me"

"Sydney, I just… be careful okay and be happy" Jack said voice full of emotion now and Sydney smiled understanding what he was trying to say

"I love you too Dad" She smiled giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before sliding into her new car and driving away with tears in her eyes.              


	3. Chapter 3

For disclaimer see part 1

bWhere I Belong…Chapter 3b 

i _8 months later _i

Sydney looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms, her son, Vaughn's son and smiled. The little miracle gripped onto her finger tight and waved its fist about in the air making Sydney laugh. 

"Alright Miss Coleman" one of the young nurses asked as she came in to check on the new mother 

"I'm fine" Sydney smiled responding instinctively to her new name "And please call me Rebecca"

"Any ideas for names yet?"           

"Yeah Matthew, It means gift from God" 

"That's nice, I like it, Matthew Coleman, it has a ring to it" 

 There was a knock at the door

"Come in" Sydney called and the door opened a woman the same age as Sydney entered the room "Hey Jo" Syd smiled at her friend

"Hi Beck and who is this adorable little fellow" She said coming over to the side of the bed and cooing over the baby

"This is Matthew William Jonathan Coleman, I've just decided on the name" Sydney smiled 

"Wow, I like it, hello Matthew, yes that's you, yes it is" She said turning her attention back to the baby. Jo was Sydney's next-door neighbour and best friend. "Oh I bought you these!" Jo said producing a box of milk tray from her handbag

"Oh you are wonderful I love you" Sydney said eyeing the chocolates hungrily, hospital food wasn't as bad as people made out but it wasn't really appetising either.      

"Any news on when you're getting out of here?" 

"Should be in about a weeks time if nothing goes wrong" 

"Great, let me know when the actual day is decided and me and Mark will come over and help you sort everything out" she offered

"That would be great, so what have I missed anything interesting happening?" 

"Nothing amazing, oh you know we decided Ms Kingston across the road had found herself a guy" Jo said referring to the old lady who lived across the street from them

"Yeah" 

"You'll never guess who it was, she's only taken up with the post man"

"What our postman?" Sydney asked shocked

"Yep the one and only" 

"But he's like 35" Sydney said in disbelief 

"Yep turns out she's only 58"

"That's still weird, whoever would have thought?" Sydney said enjoying the luxury of petty harmless gossip a regular indulgence for her these days 

The young nurse came back into the room carrying a small bouquet of beautiful flowers, "Somebody got more flowers"   

"Is there a card?" Sydney asked wondering who they could be from everyone she knew had already given her flowers or a present 

"Yep here you go, would you like me to take Matthew for you" She said handing over the little envelope 

"Its okay, I'll hold him for her" Jo said taking the baby from Sydney so she could open the card on it was scrawled a message in familiar writing

 i_Congratulations, hope everything is well _

_Everyone here is fine_

_He misses you and so do I_

_From Dad_ i

"Who's it from?" Jo asked trying to get a look at the card 

"Oh just one of the girls from work who's only just come back from holiday" Sydney lied slipping the card into her bedside drawer.

A week later exactly Mark, Jo's fiancé was helping Sydney get everything into the car when she froze on the other side of the car park she saw an all too familiar figure 

"Rebecca?" Mark asked, "You okay?" 

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine" Sydney said shaking her head she closed her eyes and looked again but he was still their as she watched he turned got in his car and drove away. Sydney sighed and got into the car clutching Matthew close to her.    


	4. Chapter 4

For disclaimer see part 1

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and don't worry Vaughn will be back soon I promise

bWhere I Belong…Chapter 4b 

Sydney sat on her front porch sipping a glass of lemonade and watching her son play with their dog, Bruno, on the front lawn. Now with Matthew's 1st birthday on the horizon she had almost got to the point where she didn't think of Vaughn every time she looked at him. 

Matthew had brown hair like her but he had Vaughn's stunning green eyes. To begin with she had found juggling a job and a baby hard but now her life followed a pattern. She would wake up around seven and get Matt prepared for the day then take him to a crèche run by one of Jo's friends on the way to the law firm where she worked as a receptionist. After work she picked him and spent a while talking with Rachel who ran the crèche before going home. Sydney heard the oven beep and whistled for Bruno as she walked over and scooped up Matthew. 

In the kitchen she prepared Matt's bowl of egg custard wondering how he could eat the stuff and her lasagne while Bruno munched away happily on a piece of bread crust and some dog food. Life wasn't perfect Sydney could admit that but it was good.  After everyone had ate their food Sydney loaded up the dishwasher and put Matt to bed before taking Bruno for a quick walk round the small suburban village she lived in. 

When she returned to the house she could tell something wasn't right, she quickly let Bruno off his leash and the dog went mad running around in circles barking before launching himself up the stairs Sydney followed her dog into the nursery and immediately noticed that the crib was empty she looked around the room but there was nothing no sign of Matthew having moved at all and she had a horrible feeling in her gut that she knew exactly what had happened.  She went downstairs and sure enough the lock on the back door had been picked!!!        


	5. Chapter 5

For disclaimer see part 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I know leaving Matthew in the house isn't something Sydney would do but I needed her to so Matthew could be taken. 

bWhere I Belong…Chapter 5b 

Sydney paced nervously around the kitchen with Bruno following at her heels; the problem was she knew who had taken Matthew she just didn't know what to do about it. Sark had been watching her ever since that day she saw him at the hospital, strangely it hadn't bothered her, which should have been the first sign that something was wrong. She had waited for him to make his move and do something but he hadn't so she'd let him be and now he had done this. He would pay dearly she would make sure of it; he had taken her baby the one thing she lived for and he wouldn't get away with it.   

He hadn't left a note or been in contact which made Sydney wonder what he was trying to achieve she wasn't an active member of the CIA any more so it couldn't e information maybe he was just that spiteful. Sydney paced like this her mind working overtime until she couldn't stand it anymore she couldn't sit around and do nothing. She picked up her mobile phone and grabbed her car keys exiting the house. She dialled her fathers mobile

"Bristow" Jack picked up 

"Dad" Sydney greeted him her voice came out calm and assured  

"Sydney is that you?" He sounded surprised and maybe a little annoyed

"Yes it is Dad…"

"What do you think your doing, you can not call me, no contact remember its part of going into hiding" 

 "Well then sending flowers to the hospital was just as ridiculous" Sydney said venting some of her anger "But if you'll just let me finish a sentence you'll see that it doesn't matter I've already been found"

"What?" 

"Sark, he's taken Matthew"

"He did what?" now Jack sounded out raged 

"He took him!" 

"And where were you?" 

"I took Bruno out for a quick walk I was only gone a couple of minutes he must have been watching the house waiting for me to leave"

"Bruno?" 

"My dog"

"Oh"

"Look I'm coming back to LA can you try and find a way for me to get in contact with Sark "

"There's something I have to tell you, the Alliance has been taken down but…"

"What how come you didn't tell me this before?"

"I was waiting till we had Sloane, you see he wasn't in the building at the time, now he has formed a partnership of sorts with Sark" 

"So Arvin Sloane has my child, I don't that man anywhere near Matthew" Sydney said her anger growing

"Look I'll see what I can do, can I tell someone about this?" 

"I spose Devlin if you have to, but don't let Vaughn know I want to tell him myself"

"Ok I'll try not to but he is a pretty high ranking officer now that the Alliance is gone he's been given a big promotion" Sydney could hear respect in her fathers voice but didn't dare to comment on it

"Ok thanks Dad, I'll see you soon" 

"Bye"      

After disconnecting from the call with her father Sydney rang another number she knew by heart

"Vaughn" Sydney's heart melted at the sound of his voice "Hello?" he asked after she had been silent for a while 

"Vaughn" She said her voice barely more than a whisper, on the other end of the line Michael Vaughn froze where he sat he didn't believe his ears he must be hearing things "Vaughn it's Sydney" her soft voice said, it was stronger now and he felt his pulse begin to race as he wondered why she was calling him 

"Hi" was all he could manage 

"I really don't have time to explain now and I know your probably mad at me for leaving like I did but I'm on my way back to LA and I need you to meet me when I get there, there are some things I need to tell you and I don't want to do it over the phone, is that okay with you?"

Vaughn nodded and then realising she couldn't see him said "Sure" as soon as he said it he knew what Weiss had always told him was true he would do anything for Sydney Bristow, when she had left it had destroyed him but here was agreeing to meet with her because it was what she wanted.

"Thank you, erm I'm not sure where we should meet cos I don't want too many people to know I'm back in LA"

"The warehouse" Vaughn said then quickly tried to justify his choice "It's still unused and no one goes there"       

"Great can you be there in about an hour and a half?" 

"Yeah I'll see you then" Vaughn said hanging up before his emotions took over too much


	6. Chapter 6

For disclaimer see part 1

bWhere I Belong…Chapter 6b 

When Sydney parked her car outside the warehouse and saw his was already there, nerves took over and she couldn't get out of the car she just sat clutching at the steering wheel. She caught sight of motion out of the corner of her eye and was instantly alert but when she turned to look she saw it was Vaughn staring at her from the entranceway to the warehouse. She realised how silly she must look and took her hands off the steering wheel noticing her knuckles were red and slowly got out of the car.   

Great Sydney you're a big tough ex-CIA agent and here you stand trembling before the man you love she thought sarcastically to herself. Taking a deep breath she regained her composure and walked towards him. He was wearing a suit but his tie was loose and the shirt was slightly un-tucked his hair was messed up from him running his fingers through it obviously he was a little nervous as to why she wanted to meet him too.  

"Hi" She said unsure of her welcome 

"Hi" Vaughn replied drinking in the sight of her, she had died her hair a deep red colour and had a tan she looked amazing in a tight fitting pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. They walked in silence until they reached the cage where they used to have their meetings.  Sydney pulled herself up onto one of the crates and he leaned against one opposite her, they just stayed like that for a while watching each other and remembering old feelings flooding their senses. 

"Well, you're probably wondering what I'm doing back in LA" Sydney said breaking the silence

"Yeah I'm a little curious" Vaughn said with a little smile and Sydney laughed the tenseness between them disappeared 

"First off I'm gonna have to tell you the reason I left" Sydney said looking him in the eye and trying to convey with her expression that she was sorry for the way she left things with him, he just looked at her and the uneasiness returned. "Well, I found out something and I panicked now looking back on it admittedly I didn't handle it very well but as I say I panicked and I didn't know what to do, the day before I left I discovered that I was pregnant!" Sydney said the last word very quietly but Vaughn heard it 

"You were what? Why didn't you tell me, wait was it even mine?" Vaughn asked shocked he ran his hand through his already messy hair.  

"Of course it was how can you even ask that, what kind of person do you think I am?" 

"Someone who couldn't even be bothered to tell me I'm a father" 

"I wanted to but I didn't want to stay around SD-6 it would have raised too many questions" 

"You could have told me I would have come with you or we could have gone in to Witness Protection until they took the Alliance down" Vaughn's anger was giving way to sadness 

"I know I told you I panicked I'm not saying its an excuse but I wasn't thinking rationally" An uneasy silence fell over them finally Vaughn sighed and said in a wistful voice 

"I'm a father?" 

"Yeah, you have a son his name is Matthew, Matthew William Jonathan" Sydney smiled "I have some pictures if you wanna see them" Sydney delved around in her bag and pulled out a little brown envelope she always carried with her. There was the picture from her first ultrasound, one of her and Matthew in the hospital when he was 3 days old, Matthew sat on the stairs at 3 months then other occasions throughout the last year. 

"He has my eyes" Vaughn said staring at the picture in awe then a thought crossed his mind "Where is he now?" 

"Well that's kind of the reason why I'm back in LA"   


	7. Chapter 7

For disclaimer see part 1

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews sorry it took a while to update but I've been on holiday I went to Minorca and I have a lovely sun tan and it rained all week here lol! Anyway enjoy 

bWhere I Belong…Chapter 7b 

Vaughn took Sydney back to the CIA building with him; they walked straight through the main office, ignoring the stir Sydney's presence caused and headed for Jacks office. 

Sydney knocked on the door and waited for his barely audible "Come in" before entering. 

"Sydney" Jack stood up quickly

"Hi Dad" Sydney waited for Vaughn to enter before closing the door 

A tense silence fell across the room as Jack looked awkwardly between the two of them and Sydney twiddled her thumbs. 

"Have you found anything out?" Vaughn asked finally breaking the silence

"Well as you know we haven't heard much from Sark recently most communications come from Sloane I have however managed to track Sloane down to a villa in………. unfortunately I cant guarantee that that is where Sark will be heading but it is the most likely destination!" 

"Thanks Dad" Sydney said managing a small smile, "I think its time I paid Sloane a visit" 

"Don't rush into it I need to check out a few security details first, by all accounts it is heavily guarded, I don't have that much information on the villa and the surrounding area" 

"I'm not completely useless I still work out regularly and run every morning, I'm sure I can manage" 

"I still think it would be best to wait until I've gathered a bit more information, you don't want to rush into this unprepared" 

"I can't just sit around and wait Dad, I can't not do anything I need to feel like I'm doing something" She looked at him pleadingly  

"Okay, we'll get you some things from op-tech and I'll get you some weapons" Jack said

"I want to go" Vaughn said speaking up

"How would you explain your absence from work? I get the feeling this isn't going to be a sanctioned mission" 

"I'll find a way and I'm sure you've noticed I don't always follow the rules when it comes to people I care about" Vaughn said causing Sydney to blush

"Okay, so this is what we'll do…" Jack began                   


End file.
